Nancy Drew (series)
Computer games publisher Her Interactive began publishing Nancy Drew computer games in 1998. Some titles are taken from published Nancy Drew books, such as The Secret of the Old Clock and The Secret of Shadow Ranch. The games are targeted at "ages 10 and up" and are rated "E" ("Everyone") by the ESRB. They follow the popular adventure game style of play. Players must move Nancy around in a virtual environment to talk to suspects, pick up clues, solve puzzles, and eventually solve the crime.The games have received recognition for promoting female interest in video games. Her Interactive has also released several versions of their Nancy Drew games in French, as part of a series called Les Enquêtes de Nancy Drew, and a shorter game as part of a new series called the Nancy Drew Dossier; the first, Lights, Camera, Curses, was released in 2008 and the second, Resorting to Danger, was released in 2009, and Ship of Shadows has been canceled along with the series. Her Interactive has also released The White Wolf of Icicle Creek on the Nintendo Wii system, as of December 2008. ''Nancy Drew Adventure *[[Secrets Can Kill |''Secrets Can Kill ]](PC 1998) *''Stay Tuned for Danger'' (PC 1999) *''Message in a Haunted Mansion'' (PC 2000) *''Treasure in the Royal Tower'' (PC 2001) *''The Final Scene'' (PC 2001) *''Secret of the Scarlet Hand'' (PC 2002) *''Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake'' (PC 2002) *''The Haunted Carousel'' (PC 2003) *''Danger on Deception Island'' (PC 2003) *''The Secret of Shadow Ranch'' (PC 2004) *''Curse of Blackmoor Manor'' (PC 2004) *''Secret of the Old Clock'' (PC 2005) *''Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon'' (PC 2005) *''Danger By Design'' (PC 2006) *''The Creature of Kapu Cave'' (PC 2006) *''White Wolf of Icicle Creek'' (PC 2007/Nintendo Wii 2008) *''Legend of the Crystal Skull'' (PC 2007) *''The Phantom of Venice'' (PC 2008) *''The Haunting of Castle Malloy'' (PC 2008) *''Ransom of the Seven Ships'' (PC 2009) *''Warnings at Waverly Academy'' (PC 2009) *''Trail of the Twister'' (PC/Mac 2010) *''Secrets Can Kill Remastered'' (PC/Mac 2010) *''Shadow at the Water's Edge'' (PC/Mac 2010) *''The Captive Curse'' (PC/Mac 2011) *Alibi in Ashes (PC/Mac 2011) *Tomb of the Lost Queen (PC/Mac 2012) *The Deadly Device (PC/Mac 2012) *Ghost of Thronton Hall (PC/Mac 2013) *The Silent Spy (PC/Mac 2013) *The Shattered Medallion (PC/Mac 2014) *Labyrinth of Lies (PC/Mac 2014) *Sea of Darkness (PC/Mac 2015) *Midnight in Salem (December of 2019) ''Nancy Drew Dossier *[[Lights, Camera, Curses!|''Lights, Camera, Curses]] (PC 2008) *''Resorting to Danger (PC 2009) *Ship of Shadows (Canceled) In addition to the games created by Her Interactive for the PC, a new game for the Nintendo DS was released in September 2007 by Majesco Entertainment. The game, called ''Nancy Drew: Deadly Secret of Olde World Park, will let players help Nancy solve the mystery of a missing billionaire. The game was developed by Gorilla Systems Co. Majesco has also released two other Nancy Drew games for the DS, entitled Nancy Drew: The Mystery of the Clue Bender Society (released July 2008) and Nancy Drew: The Hidden Staircase, based on the second book in the original Nancy Drew Mystery Stories series (released September 2008). Nancy Drew The Hidden Staircase and Nancy Drew The Model Mysteries, both by THQ, are also available on the Nintendo DS system.